Naruto: The Lynch Pin
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: 5 years ago, High Councilman Ashram disappeared. Today, a man appears, saying he has information of what happened that day. What will happen when this man knows more than just that? Also, what is his relationship to the champions of the league?
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**Just thought of this, all the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

* * *

"High Councilor Relivash! Someone's awaiting at the gate!"A messenger shouts charging into the councilor's chamber.

"What's so special about this person? People come and go all the time Naryt."Relivash says placing his quill back into the ink pot.

Naryt was out of breath with his hands on his kneecaps before standing up straight. "He says he has news of the disappearance of High Councilor Ashram!"

Relivash couldn't have moved faster out of his room. Him being in the High Council was not a wanted position. Ashram and he used to be good friends. When the news of his mysterious disappearance came to him, he also heard he was being elected to take his position.

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

"Ow! Can you stop pressing down so hard?" A strong male voice said behind the door that Relivash was standing at.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't want it to get infected do you?" says the nurse on duty, Rachiel.

Relivash gathered up all the courage he could before pushing the two doors apart, startling Rachiel.

"H-high Councilman!" Rachiel stuttered before shaking her head and bowed.

"Good afternoon Rachiel, I saw your match earlier today. We expect many good things from you." Relivash said approvingly before turning to the man sitting on one of the many beds. "Now I understand we have never met. I am High Councilman Relivash. You are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said bowing. Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt that had an orange Konoha symbol along with ANBU style black pants. He had blue ninja sandals with his giant scroll resting next to his feet.

"Well then Uzumaki. I understand you have information on my old friend, Ashram." Relivash states thinking about how unusual Naruto's attire is.

Rachiel understanding this was private, bowed and then left the room. Closing the doors behind her.

Naruto's smile was immediately wiped from his face."Ashram...He's the one who told me to come here. Said I would need to tell you all something."

"Why couldn't he come tell us himself?" Relivash asked regretting it immediately.

Naruto looked out the window staring at a single blue bird who was making a nest. He turned to Relivash and uttered two words. "He's dead."

* * *

**Hospital Cafeteria**

Rachiel sat at an outside table out on the balcony of the rather fancy cafeteria of the institute. "I wonder what Naruto could know..."

"Hey Rach!" A slightly younger voice calls out.

Rachiel turns to the voice and sees one of the many champions of the league. Ahri.

"Hello Ahri." Rachiel said slightly exhausted.

"What's wrong?"Ahri asked sitting next to her, her tails flowing like the wind. "Rough shift?"

"No no no. We had a newcomer show up today who had important intel. Well, atleast it seemed important." Rachiel then took a sip of her tea.

"Oh. That must've been exciting. Did you hear anything of it?" Ahri asked curiously, her eyes twinkled almost child-like.

Rachiel thought back." Apparently it was about High Councilor Ashram. you know, the one that went missing."

The fox gasped. "Ashram? Thats huge news. Who was this messenger?"

"Someone named Naruto Uzumaki. He has strange clothes. Kind of resembled an ioni-" Rachiel was interrupted by the sudden shaking Ahri was producing by grabbing her shoulders.

"Did you say Naruto Uzumaki!" Ahri shouts still shaking her with her tails spinning.

Rachiel pushed Janna's hands away. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Where is he?" Ahri asked desperately.

"In the hospital wing talking to Relivash. Why?" Rachiel answers when suddenly Ahri sits down before grabbing her head.

Ahri's head pulsated as she began to see visions. A boy in a sewer-like area shouting up at her. An teen version of the boy fighting her. A man looking similar to the boy placing a seal on the ground opening her cage and letting her go free.

Ahri let go of her head as it quickly turned to the hospital. Her eyes narrowed and she got up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Rachiel said trying to touch Ahri's shoulder.

Ahri then dashed though the occupied cafeteria. dodging every person in it before pushing the door out of her way. _'I can't believe your alive...Naruto-kun...'_

* * *

"I see, Naruto." Relivash said before leaning back into the chair.

Naruto put his hands down, getting rid of the excess chakra after using a memory sharing technique. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. Nothing he would let me do."

Relivash then stood up."It is alright Naruto. I will have food brought to you in half an hour. You will have to repeat this to the rest of the council in the morning."

"I understand High Councilman." Naruto said as he lifted his scroll onto his bed. "There is also some things that I will have to bring up during the meeting that are vital to this institute's fate."

"Well then Naruto. I hope you get a good night's sleep. We will all need one." Relivash then left the hospital through the doors.

Naruto laid down and stared at the ceiling noticing it was see-through.

Looking at the stars, he sighed before suddenly on the alert. After years of training, Naruto has become an excellent sensor. Being able to recognize mana and the slightly less used energy, he was shocked when this source was oddly familiar.

The being he sensed used mana as a primary but had a second pool. One that was many times larger but less used. A cross between mana and energy.

Chakra.

"Ahri..."

"Move out of my way!" A voice shouted outside that Naruto instantly recognized. The doors then bursted open.

"Naruto!"

The retired ninja turned to the entrance and grinned."Miss me?"


	2. Ahri's Real Lore

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_"High Councilor Relivash! Someone's awaiting at the gate!"A messenger shouts charging into the councilor's chamber._

_"What's so special about this person? People come and go all the time Naryt."Relivash says placing his quill back into the ink pot._

_Naryt was out of breath with his hands on his kneecaps before standing up straight. "He says he has news of the disappearance of High Councilor Ashram!"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said bowing. _

_"Well then Uzumaki. I understand you have information on my old friend, Ashram." Relivash states._

_Naruto's smile was immediately wiped from his face."Ashram...He's the one who told me to come here. Said I would need to tell you all something."_

_"Why couldn't he come tell us himself?" Relivash asked regretting it immediately._

_"He's dead."_

_"Hello Ahri." Rachiel said slightly exhausted._

_"What's wrong?"Ahri asked sitting next to her._

_"No no no. We had a newcomer show up today who had important intel. Well, atleast it seemed important." Rachiel then took a sip of her tea._

_"Did you say Naruto Uzumaki?" Ahri shouts still shaking her with her tails spinning._

_"I see, Naruto." Relivash said before leaning back into the chair._

_"Well then Naruto. I hope you get a good night's sleep. We will all need one." Relivash then left the hospital through the doors._

_"Ahri..."_

_"Naruto!"_

_The retired ninja turned to the entrance and grinned."Miss me?"_

* * *

Ahri stood still staring at couldn't believe it. After so long...

Her eyes began to tear up as she jumped over two bed. Her hands which were stretched out grasped onto his shirt.

Naruto froze before hugging her back. His own eyes beginning to tear up.

"Is it really you? Naruto-kun..."Ahri said staring up into his eyes.

Naruto smiled wiped away her tears."Of course it is."

Ahri kept eye contact getting lost in his cerulean eyes like she used to. "You haven't changed at all Naruto have you?"

"No I haven't. But you have. What did I tell you about becoming more beautiful?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Ahri blushed and rubbed her face into his shoulder. "Always the charmer."

"You know me too well." Naruto joked as they both softly laughed."So how did you end up here of all places?"

"Well..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 20 YEARS  
**

_"Ugh..." After waking up, Ahri realized 3 things. One: Naruto was nowhere to be found. Two: She was in a forest. Last but not least: She was in a fox body._

_She looked around as she slowly got onto her feet. After being a human for 5 years it was hard to get back to being a quadruped._

_After attempting to sense Naruto and failing, she decided Naruto put her in a genjutsu as a prank. Once attempting to break it, she gave up."Naruto this isn't funny, where are you? Naruto? Naruto!"_

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

_Once deciding this wasn't a prank, she tried to find other beings in the forest. She succeeded finding others. Kind of. She found foxes that didn't even hear of Konoha. Apparently, she was in the woods of Southern Ionia, where ever that was._

_She knew she wouldn't be able to find her answers here, she decided to approach the city to get her answers. Anoce approaching the gates, the two guards stood infront of her, looking down on her._

_"Well well well, if it isn't one of those foxes. how much do you think we can get off of its coat?" The left one asked the right._

_"Depends on who we ask. I heard Sid is running out of crocodile skins. Maybe he would like it." The right one said._

_"Sycho Sid? I like that idea." The left one said pulling out his curved sword._

_Ahri backed up staring at the two in fear. Knowing she couldn't hurt them or it would decrease her chances of getting answers._

_"Gosu, Roku. What do you two think you're doing?" A strong female voice asked._

_The two guards froze and slowly turned around._

_The left one spoke first."Captain Irelia! Um, nothing captain, We were trying to shoo this fox away."_

_Irelia's eyebrow rose."What fox?"_

_The two guards quickly turned and saw nothing._

_"You two are relieved of your post. Go to a therapist. Seeing things is not good for your health." Irelia said as her blades spun behind her._

_"Y-yes captain." The two guards left as Irelia sighed. Turning to a pole near the entrance, she kneeled and affered her hand out. "Come on out now. They're gone."_

_Ahri poked her head out and looked around. Noticing Irelia was right, she walked out and stared at Irelia, or to be more specifically her blades._

_Irelia stood up and her blades twirled. "Don't enter the city. There are many people who would like to use a coat as exquisite as yours for clothing."_

_Ahri nodded before rushing back into the woods._

_"What a smart being..." Irelia said as she then walked back to her HQ with her decision of whether or not she would join the Leagues Of Legends._

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

_Ahri decided she needed her human body back. Once attempting to form handsigns, she used her huge pool of chakra to change her form but only managed to cause a forest-fire which was soon put out by ionian water mages. Knowing jutsus where out of the question because of her rather small fingers, she scrapped that idea._

_Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic whose life was quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His life essence poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic._

_The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe, the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her._

_Her smile of amazement shifted into a neutral face. She became a woman on a mission. She formed a handsign and used the transformation technique to make it appear she was clothed._

_Once jumping the gate without anyone know she was there, she began her mission. First she charmed the men she saw into giving her money which she took to a tailor. Once getting proper clothes, she put a nearby landlady under a genjutsu that made the old lady believe she was a resident._

* * *

**6 DAYS LATER**

_After gathering information, she realized that there was no chance of her getting back to the shinobi world. Once figuring that out and crying a bit, she decided to not live a quiet life at least. Being sealed in a shinobi, she was used to combat and decided on her next move. Joining the League Of Legends._

* * *

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"...And now we're here." Ahri said finishing her story. What she told the institute was her cover."What about you? What kind of adventures did you get into during the twenty years?"

"That is a story for another night." Naruto said as he stared into her eyes noticing she was tired. Both physically and emotionally. "Both of us need to get some sleep."

Ahri hugged him tighter."Agreed."

Naruto was about to ask her if she would let him sleep by himself but realized she already fell asleep. Naruto sighed before laying down and joining Ahri in the land of sleep."I missed you Ahri."


	3. Ashram's Fate and An Old Friend

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_"...And now we're here." Ahri said finishing her story. What she told the institute was her cover."What about you? What kind of adventures did you get into during the twenty years?"_

_"That is a story for another night." Naruto said as he stared into her eyes noticing she was tired. Both physically and emotionally. "Both of us need to get some sleep."_

_Ahri hugged him tighter."Agreed."_

_Naruto was about to ask her if she would let him sleep by himself but realized she already fell asleep. Naruto sighed before laying down and joining Ahri in the land of sleep."I missed you Ahri."_

* * *

Naruto groaned as light from the skylight shined through. He looked over to where Ahri was sleeping and noticed she was gone. In her place was a note.

**Had to go. We'll meet up after your meeting. Ask one of the summoners where to find me.**

Naruto smiled before getting out of bed and stretching.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

After completing his morning ritual, he fastened his scroll onto his back right when the doors opened. Naruto turned to the entrance noticing it was a man around his 20s who looked really tired. He had the same robes as everyone else.

"Please come with me, *yawn* the council awaits your arrival." The summoner said.

Naruto grinned. This man resembled the best of the Nara."What is your name?"

The man wiped his eyes clearing any debris. "My name is Dyrus, now please follow me, we don't have much time."

* * *

"How do you know this man can be trusted?"Vessaria Kolminye, one of the three members apart of the Council Of Equity.

"Trust me, if there was only one man I could trust, it would be young Uzumaki."Relivash said as the last member of the Council plus some of the tribunal appeared.

"Ah, Councilman Mandrake. Why were you delayed?" Kolminye asked.

Mandrake grinned. "I was watching a very intriguing match awhile ago. That champion Ahri seemed to be at the top of her game today. You have both seen that she has had something holding her back. I believe a burden or sorrow has been lifted from her shoulders."

"Really?"Relivash asked with a knowing grin. He had checked in with Naruto and recognized who was in his arms. While he didn't know the relationship between the two, he wouldn't mettle.

The doors opened as Dyrus entered the room."Uzumaki has arrived for case 22532."

Naruto entered the room noticing it resembled Konoha's mission room with one long table arcing from one end of the room to the other. Recognizing Relivash he bowed.

"Uzumaki, this courts under the understanding that you know of the fate that has beheld former Councilman Ashram."Mandrake stated staring at a piece of paper on his section of the table.

Naruto nodded."Yes. Would you like me to show you?"

"Show us?" Kolminye asked."How pray tell, will you...show us?"

Naruto grinned and placed his scroll down."The land that I hail from has special techniques called jutsus. I will use one of these to show you my memory."

The Council stared at one another and nodded as one."We permit you to use this technique."

After forming a long chain of handsigns, Naruto calmly said,"Tajū Kinen Kabu." (**Mass Memory Share Jutsu**)

* * *

**FLASHBACK 1 MONTH**

Naruto stared at the cascading waterfall. It reminded him of the Valley Of The End. If he could've stopped Sasuke then, how different would this have happened?

Suddenly a clanking sound was heard coming from the top of the waterfall, almost as if a boat was hitting against the rocks that sat ontop of the waterfall.

Looking up, he saw exactly what he thought he heard. A small canoe shaped boat was just about to fall off the edge.

He raised his hand and with an extremely trained wind chakra manipulation, he lifted the canoe away from the water and set it down next to him.

Inside the boat was a near dead man. There was no obvious wounds or blood in the canoe, but Naruto could sense the rapidly decreasing amount of nature energy in the man. He pushed back the man's eyelids and noticed the eye was still active. It was as if someone broke into his mid and stole all information they could before leaving him to die. The moving eyes signified him fighting back for quite a long time before they forced their way in.

Naruto sighed as he then stood up. He formed two clones and sent them to go make a proper burial ground for the soon to be dead man. Suddenly he felt something grasp his looked down and noticed the man become conscious.

The man gestured Naruto to come down to face level which he did. The man then said something in a strange language that he couldn't understand. The man then let go of Naruto and laid down.

Naruto stared at the man, then closed his eyes focusing on the man.

His pool of energy suddenly disappeared, meaning whatever he said took the rest of his strength.

Naruto opened up his eyes and repeated the words trying to understand what they meant when suddenly information rushed into his head. After sorting through the thoughts, Naruto checked the man's pulse and told his clones to bury him.

* * *

The council and tribunal let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding at once.

Putting the scroll onto his back once again, Naruto then spoke." Not only did I bury him, he told me about a fate approaching the League Of Legends."

Once regaining his composure, Mandrake asked,"What did Ashram tell you to warn us about?"

"A group of highly skilled banned summoners who were known to be too brutal for the League are banding together to kill everyone of us. Champions, summoners, and civilians."Naruto stated staring straight into the eyes of the Council Of Equity."Now does anyone know where I can find Ahri at this moment?"

* * *

"Blue Team Wins!" The announcer states as the nexus exploded.

Ahri turned away from the hub that the champions go after a match to discuss it. She approached the door but was halted by a female hand pushing the door close. Ahri sighed."Out of my way Katarina."

"Not until I find out how you pulled off the things you did this match." Kat said as she shifted in front of the door.

Ahri smirked."Oh, is the princess not happy she lost to me?"

Kat stared at Ahri straight in the eye noticing a twinkle."Something changed recently. Mark my words, I will find out what."

Ahri scoffed and was about to push Kat out of the way when someone knocked.

Kat moved as the door opened showing Naruto.

"Hey Ahri, this guy named Salce told me I could find you he- Rina?"Naruto asked looking at the noxian redhead shocked.

"R-ruto?"Katarina stuttered looking at him.


	4. Meeting The General

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

**Note: All of the champs are around 20 years old, including Naruto.  
**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_"Blue Team Wins!" The announcer states as the nexus exploded._

_Ahri turned away from the hub that the champions go after a match to discuss it. She approached the door but was halted by a female hand pushing the door close. Ahri sighed."Out of my way Katarina."_

_"Not until I find out how you pulled off the things you did this match." Kat said as she shifted in front of the door._

_Ahri smirked."Oh, is the princess not happy she lost to me?"_

_Kat stared at Ahri straight in the eye noticing a twinkle."Something changed recently. Mark my words, I will find out what."_

_Ahri scoffed and was about to push Kat out of the way when someone knocked._

_Kat moved as the door opened showing Naruto._

_"Hey Ahri, this guy named Salce told me I could find you he- Rina?"Naruto asked looking at the noxian redhead shocked._

_"R-ruto?"Katarina stuttered looking at him._

* * *

"It IS you Rina!"Naruto said."How's your sister Cass doing? I hope she's grown up as beautiful as you have."

Ahri looked at the two, "Naruto you know her?"

"Yes, we met about 14 years ago..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 14 YEARS AGO**

_"General we found this street rat in the kitchen about to eat your dinner."One of the three guards said, his hand resting on a young six year old Naruto who was wearing a ripped grey shirt and faded out blue shorts._

_"Hm?"Du Couteau looked into the child's eyes. Noting the fire the boy contained in his eyes. "Please explain how this 'street rat' got through my highly trained and expensive guards?"_

_The guards stuttered._

_"It was easy."Naruto mumbled._

_"Oh? It was easy, the child says."Du Couteau said amused,"Whats your name young one?"_

_Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes."Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"What an unusual name. Sounds Ionian. Does it have a meaning?"_

_"It means Maelstrom Whirlpool."Naruto said proud of his family name._

_Du Couteau smiled."Guards begone. Uzumaki will be joining my family for dinner."_

_"B-but sir! He is a commoner. He is not fit to dine with you!"One of the guards in the back shouted._

_"Oh really?"Du Couteau asked,"If he's not fit to dine with me, then you're not fit to guard me. You are relieved of your post. Any of the rest of you share his sentiments?"_

_The guards shook their heads numbly._

* * *

_Naruto's eyes sparkled as he looked at the sheer amount of food. He was about to dig in when he was held back._

_Du Couteau softly laughed, "You will eat but you need to be introduced to the family."_

_"Kat put that knife down! Cass, what did I say about going through my makeup?"A strong female voice asked as the door opened. A woman was wiping a young girl's face with a handkerchief while carrying a few kunai. The older of the children eyed the bunch of kunai like they were diamonds._

_ Du Couteau coughed alerting his family to his and Naruto's presence."Honey, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be joining us for dinner today. Naruto, those are my daughters, Katarina and Cassiopeia Du Couteau."_

_ "Ah, that would be wonderful."_

_As the missus took her seat next to her husband, Naruto looked at the seat between Du Couteau's daughters and sighed before sitting._

* * *

_After a long and exhausting dinner, having answered many questions ranging from where he's from to how old he is._

_Naruto was resting against the wall of the Du Couteau Manor's dojo watching Katarina attempt to throw kunais that she 'borrowed' from her mother at a training dummy._

_After seeing her miss her third blade in a row, he pushed himself up and walked toward her."Rina, would you like some help?"_

_"Can you stop calling me that?"Katarina asked annoyed,"And anyways what would you know about throwing blades?"_

_"Your stance is wrong, plus you're focusing too much on power instead of precision." Naruto said using his foot to move her feet into a proper academy student throwing stance. He grabbed her arms and moved them slightly up._

_Katarina blushed before shoving him away. She went back into her stance before freezing. Once applying the changes Naruto showed her, she threw her kunai nailing the training dummy right in the head."I did it! Naruto did you see that?" _

_She turned to Naruto expecting him to applaud her, but then noticed he was laying against the wall asleep. She smiled and sat next to him falling asleep also._

_Mrs. Du Couteau opened the door to the dojo and smiled at the two children before leaving and comi ng back with a blanket and camera._

* * *

_After breakfast the next morning, Katarina pulled Naruto all the way to the dojo."Okay pro, show me what you can do." Katarina then shoved 8 kunais into his hands before he could say a word._

_Naruto, feeling a little show-offy, moved the six8 pre-set training dummies into different positions. One at each cardinal direction. Once prepared, he looked at Katarina,"Rina, you might wanna back up."_

_Listening to him, she backed up about 6 feet._

_Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and jumped in the air spinning while throwing all eight kunais hitting every single one in the chest._

_Katarina was speechless."That...was so awesome! How'd you learn to do that Ruto?"_

_"Practice."Naruto said smiling at his handywork."Ruto?"_

_"Well you call me Rina."Katarina said shyly,"Its only fair."  
_

_"Ruto...I like it." Naruto said smiling.  
_

* * *

_Knowing he couldn't stay forever, he approached Du Couteau."Thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave."_

_"I know."Du Couteau said as he stood from his chair."I hope whatever you are looking for, you find sooner rather than later."_

_"Thank you."Naruto said before turning and walking to the door._

_"Uzumaki."_

_Naruto turned back around and barely caught a spinning paper heading for him._

_"If you ever decide to visit Noxus, be sure to come for a meal."Du Couteau said._

_Naruto looks at the paper and smiles._

* * *

Naruto pulls out the paper showing the two champions that it was a picture of young Rina and Ruto lying next to each other covered by a warm blanket.

Katarina blushed."Darn my mother." Katarina bit her lip before deciding to let go. She hugged Naruto quickly."It was nice to see you Ruto. I'll see you later." Katarina then exited the room through the door Naruto entered.

Naruto looked at the noxian and turned back to Ahri noticing a glint in her eyes."Jealous are we?"

"N-no! Why would I be jealous of that pampered princess?"Ahri asked a little put out.


	5. Song Of Silence and A Shadow's Sadness

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

**Note: All of the champs are around 20 years old, including Naruto.  
**

**In 6 hours of posting the first chapter, I get 3 additional chapters out, 244 views, 3 alerts, 2 favorites, 2 alerts, and a community! I'm actually surprised. I guess alot of people actually like this Monday project.  
**

**For those who ask, I'm one of those players where sometimes a champions lore is more important mechanic than their abilites.  
**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Naruto pulls out the paper showing the two champions that it was a picture of young Rina and Ruto lying next to each other covered by a warm blanket._

_Katarina blushed."Darn my mother." Katarina bit her lip before deciding to let go. She hugged Naruto quickly."It was nice to see you Ruto. I'll see you later." Katarina then exited the room through the door Naruto entered._

_Naruto looked at the noxian and turned back to Ahri noticing a glint in her eyes."Jealous are we?"_

_"N-no! Why would I be jealous of that pampered princess?"Ahri asked a little put out._

* * *

Naruto grinned and reached out his hand which Ahri instantly grasped."So wanna get lunch?"

"Gasp, is THE Naruto Uzumaki asking me out?"Ahri dramatized.

Naruto amusingly replied,"Only if the beautiful Ahri will accept."

"Hm, I don't know, I have plenty on my schedule."Ahri said scratching her head in false thought.

Naruto looked down in fake dejection. "I guess I could ask Katarina if she would join me..."

"My schedule just cleared up!"Ahri nearly shouted pulling Naruto toward the nearby cafe.

* * *

Naruto, once walking through the revolving doors of the cafe, noticed many summoners gathering near the mid table which had a projecter of sorts showing everyone a match.

"C'mon over here."Ahri said pulling Naruto over to a nearby table in view of the match."I'll get the food."

Naruto nods and turns his attention to the screen which was focused on bot lane.

An announcer, who's name was Malfus was heard,"This is one hell of a match up! The newcomer Jayce with his lane partner Taric against everyone's favorite mercenary, Graves who's made an unusual alliance with the beautiful Sona!"

Naruto stared at the blue haired maven and remembered a quiet little girl who he met a long ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO**

_Naruto was walking through the park and noticed a playground nearby which if anything, he could kill time. After approaching the border, he noticed a group of girls pointing and laughing at a young blue haired girl who was sitting on the swings with a strange instrument in her lap._

_He sighed and walked over to her before he began to push her._

_The girl turned her head to look at him questioningly._

_"You looked lonely so I'll play with you."Naruto said shrugging._

_Sona stared for a little longer and then decided to enjoy it. She began to play her instrument while being pushed._

_Naruto smiled listening to her play. He could feel the nature energy gathering around her. He then used his wind chakra to block out all sound except for himself and her instrument._

_Noticing the silence, she turned to the mysterious boy and noticed he was smiling at her. She smiled back before continued her song._

_As it came to an end, she noticed she could hear the outside sounds once again and turned around to somehow thank the boy who, she then noticed, disappeared. Leaving behind only wind flowing in her hair._

* * *

"Naruto you there?"Ahri asked softly shaking him out of his stupor.

Naruto shook his head,"Sorry." He then noticed a smell in the air. A smell he could recognize even if his nose disappeared."Is...Is that ramen?"

"Why yes it is."Ahri stated smiling."You want some?" Not even a millisecond after saying that, her left hand was suddenly empty as Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and dug in."Well well well, looks like ramen is still your only weakness."

Naruto drank the remaining broth finishing his ramen at a new record."Of course."

Ahri then began to eat her sushi as she turned to the match.

* * *

"And what is this? Purple team 5 man ganks bot!"Malfus shouts.

Sona activates her ultimate that holds them under tower. Sadly Darius was the one tanking the tower so they decided to continue their tower dive. Ignoring Sona, they all had their eyes on Graves who was the one that did the damage of the lane. As Darius pulls Graves to him, Purple team notices a purple sphere surrounding Graves.

Shen suddenly appears and shadow dashes their whole team taunting them all. Causing them to change their focus to the ninja giving Kennen who was mid enough time to make their way down to bot along with allowing Akali to teleport to a nearby ward causing them to win the dive.

* * *

"So little Shen's all grown up huh?"Naruto wonders as he looked back at his memories.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 6 YEARS**

_Walking past a closed compound that was located on the Ionian Isles, he suddenly heard crying coming from over the wall. Stopping, he looked at the wall."I'm gonna regret this." _

_Shen laid against his favorite Sakura Blossom tree and wiped away the tears running down his face roughly._

_"So why're you crying?"_

_Shen's face shot up and noticed Naruto standing upside down clinging to a low branch using chakra."I'm not crying! I'm just..."_

_Naruto sighed,"Start from the beginning."_

_"I was ordered to attend the Takanu for my clan. Its a ritual where they torture your parents in front of you to see if you have what it takes."Shen said sniffling."How can they expect people to handle that?"_

_Naruto noticed similarities to a certain Hyuga,"People can't handle it. I met this man who went through a situation like yours, except he had to kill people from a young age. He told me he had to learn to turn his humanity off but never forget to turn it on."_

_"I...I see..."Shen said standing up."I understand. Thank you..."_

_"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto then shunshinned out of the compound as guards appeared._

_"Uzumaki huh? What a weird name..."_

* * *

Seeing Shen land the last hit on the nexus made Naruto smile as he looked at Ahri who had just finished eating."You ready?"

Ahri smiled and nodded as the two left the soon to be crowded cafe.

* * *

"Ahri!"A familier voice to them both shouted.

The two of the turned to the voice and noticed it was Rachiel.

"Hello Rachiel, how are you today?"Ahri asked.

Rachiel looked at Naruto questioningly before focusing on Ahri."I'm doing fine. Just wanted to tell you that the beach finally reopened after those sharks that fizz brought in where delivered to a nearby zoo. Still can't believe they were both pregnant and gave birth in the middle of the night."

"Thank you Rachiel, I'll see you later alright? At the usual meet up?"Ahri offered.

Rachiel seeing that Ahri wanted her to leave nodded and smirked."Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow sound alright?"

"Perfect."

After Rachiel left, Ahri turned to Naruto."So...how about a trip to the beach?"

Naruto smiled."Haven't been to one of those in a long time."

"Really? We need to get you some sun and sand."Ahri said pulling him in a direction.

Naruto looked back in his memory."I've seen plenty of sand. Trust me." He mumbled.

* * *

As Naruto exited the changing room wearing his Konoha Emblem boxers, he walked a little bit forward before a female whistled to him. He turned around and his eyes shot open.

Ahri had her arms crossed wearing a red bikini with black bikini shorts along with a red sash covering it."You like?"

"..."Naruto was speechless.

Ahri reached over and closed his mouth by pushing up his lower jaw,"Keep your mouth closed, flies will get in."


	6. The Desert and a War

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

**Note: All of the champs are around 20 years old, including Naruto.  
**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_As Naruto exited the changing room wearing his Konoha Emblem boxers, he walked a little bit forward before a female whistled to him. He turned around and his eyes shot open._

_Ahri had her arms crossed wearing a red bikini with black bikini shorts along with a red sash covering it."You like?"_

_"..."Naruto was speechless._

_Ahri reached over and closed his mouth by pushing up his lower jaw,"Keep your mouth closed, flies will get in."_

* * *

Naruto looked out onto the beach, feeling the pure positive energy it produced.

"You feel it too right? The beach has a special property to it that gives everyone a sense of relaxation."A boyish voice voice said walking up to him."So Uzumaki, whats it been? 3, 2 years?"

"Its been 4 years Ezreal. How is Amumu doing?"Naruto asked looking at the explorer.

Ezreal laughs."Still mopey as always."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 4 YEARS**

_"Why? Why?"Naruto shouted at the sun."Why is there so much sand?" From all directions, all there was for miles was sand._

_"I can't believe out of all the places I end up, it has to be a dese-"Naruto was interrupted by a hole appearing right under his feet._

* * *

_Naruto groaned before pushing himself off of the ground. He looked through the dark hallways and noticed a light at the end of the left one. "I hate being so curious."_

_"Hmmm, how am I going to get this beauty out of here?"A voice asked seemingly talking to himself._

_Naruto entered the room and looked at the young boy and coughed announcing his presence._

_Ezreal stopped his mumbling and looked at Naruto."You don't happen to have super strength do you?"_

_"Nope. I have the next best thing though."Naruto stated forming 5 clones who immediately approached the amulet before lifting it._

_"Ah, thank you. You're a life saver. Now follow me."Ezreal said as he began running down a path, but stopped halfway,"Wait, who are you again? My name's Ezreal."_

_"Naruto."Naruto glanced at his clones. "You heard him. Go."_

* * *

_As Naruto and his clones arrived at the end of the hallway, they noticed Ezreal placing his hand on the wall._

_"Hm, why is this here? It wasn't here when I entered this place..."Ezreal pondered as his hand brushed against an indention of the wall._

_The wall suddenly lit up and faded away revealing a tomb._

_Ezreal's eyes lit up in curiosity as he explored the room._

_Naruto didn't have the same sentiments as his eyes locked on to the coffin in the middle of the room. He could feel the dark energy pouring from within."We shouldn't be here..."_

_"You can leave if you want. This is the kind of stuff I live for!"Ezreal said as he slowly pushed off the top of the coffin. It revealed what Naruto recognized as a yordle from his trip in Bandle City._

_Naruto stared at the corpse and wondered why it gave off such a negative aura._

_Suddenly the corpse twitched. Once. Twice. The yordle somehow pushed itself up and turned to Naruto."Have you seen my parents?"_

_Having seen weirder things in this world, Naruto replied,"Who are your parents?"_

_"I...I don't know..."The yordle said trying to think,"I should know though right?"_

_"How about we get out of here?"Ezreal offered looking towards a nearby door._

_Naruto nodded as the yordle hopped out of the coffin._

* * *

_"I can't believe I would say this, but I missed sand."Naruto said as he wiped away a cobweb stuck to his shirt-sleeve._

_Ezreal groaned as he looked at the huge amulet."I can't believe i only got this for my troubles. You know how hard it was to find that place after searching hundreds of history files?"_

_"Nope."Naruto said shrugging,"I kind of just...stumbled upon it."_

_"I died there."Amumu said nonchalantly._

_"..."Naruto and Ezreal looked at each other with a sweatdrop._

* * *

"Good times." Naruto said as he watched Ahri get invited to play some volleyball by a group of summoners."This isn't a social visit is it?"

Ezreal sighed,"You caught me. You remember that thing you told me to look in to?"

"Mhmm, did you hear anything?"Naruto asked curiously.

"The ocean is stirring Uzumaki. Villages are keeping quiet. People are scared. They know something is on the horizon. Whatever brought you here, it brought something else."Ezreal said as he took out a map."There's been a gang that was set up on a small island next to Bilgewater. Right when they were going to invade a village, a man appeared out of nowhere and took the whole group away. Vanished in the blink of an eye. Similar situations have been happening in Piltover, Bandle City, and Ionia."

Naruto sighed. He thought he was done with war when he finished off Madara."Well then. If they're going to start a war, we might as well fight back."


	7. A Thorn In Naruto's Side

**Hello summoners! My name is Torashi and I have an addiction. Ever since I picked up LoL, I forgot I had a social life. I'm currently level 30 and have 1283 ELO. I play support on my ranked team and I main taric. So anyways I've wanted to do a League Of Legends crossover with Naruto since thats what I prefer to write. Lets see how this turns out.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

**Note: All of the champs are around 20 years old, including Naruto.  
**

**So I just read the reveal for Zyra and decided to do a little special chapter. This is all a flashback continuing off of the Ezreal and Amumu flashback.  
**

**Might have to increase the rating to M if this is too inappropriate. Tell me if you think I should.  
**

* * *

"Ugh, out of the humid desert to a humid desert and into a humid jungle. You've really out done yourself this time Uzumaki." Naruto said wiping off sweat growing on his brow. He just departed from the ragtag group of the explorer and the mummy. Heading south may not have been the best idea, having ended up in a place many people know of as the Plague Lands.

Naruto felt the sense of dread in the area. As if everything in the area was slowly dieing."Probably why its called the Plague Lands..."

Suddenly a large source of positive energy appeared west of Naruto.

"What could be producing enough energy to rival the Rokubi?"Naruto wondered as he looked to a light shining through the treeline about half a mile away."Well only one way to find out."

* * *

"This power...Its...Intoxicating!"Zyra said with glee as she began to cackle. She stopped as she sensed a strong presence nearby."Isn't this lucky? Maybe I'll be able to test my limitations?"

As she looked up to a branch, Naruto bursted through the forest landing on it.

Naruto looked down and blushed."Oh! Um, sorry I'll be on my way."Looking away from the naked woman, Naruto shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

Looking back on the young sorceress' memory, she was usually wearing something the humans called 'clothing' which she seemed to be lacking. Zyra used some of her newly found mana pool to conjure up clothing. Testing her voice, she called out to Naruto,"Can you help me, young man?"

Naruto froze in his step and slowly turned, hoping she had clothes on, he opened his eyes and while not completely satisfied with the amount, then decided it could've been worse."Of course." Hopping down to the ground, Naruto realized some differences in her. She had what he assumed to be 2 pairs of ears that looked like leaves. Her clothing seemed to follow a similar them being made out of leafy material. She also had 2 vines that were connected to...her...forearms...

"You're not human are you?"Naruto asked getting straight to the point.

"Aw you caught me. Just when I thought I could have some fun. To answer your question, no. I'm not human, nut I'm more human than ever before!"The woman said with a dark tone to her voice as her eyes seemed to let off an ethereal glow. She lifted her arms and pointed her index finger at the Uzumaki. "Attack."

With that one word, the forest came to life, shooting vines from almost every direction at light speed flying towards him.

Luckily for Naruto, he was faster, he pulled out two kunai which he then added wind chakra too.

Slashing the sharpened vines into many pieces, he looked back to the woman but noticed she wasn't there."Where'd she go?" Naruto froze as he felt a sharp blade touching his jugular.

"Now that wasn't very nice."Zyra said holding what Naruto felt to be one if his kunai.

Assuming she stole it just now, Naruto sighed,"There's no playing around with you is there?" Naruto pushed himself into the blade making the clone explode into a puff of smoke.

Coughing, Zyra stumbled out of the smoke and looked in front of her."You have any more surprises I should be wary of?"

"I guess you'll have to see."Naruto said as he chuckled.

Zya sighed and dropped his kunai,"I'm not nearly as experienced in this body to use this power. I submit."

"Really? That simple?"Naruto asked as he picked up the fallen kunai and slipped it into his pouch.

Zyra smirked,"Did you want to play some more?" She noticed parts of the human she had just devoured's personality leaked into her. One of which being extremely flirtatious.

"...Lets change the subject. How did you get your human form?"Naruto asked,"you said you're not nearly as experienced? That must mean you received this body recently."

"How observant of you. Well its quite a long story, you see..."

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

Naruto pulled the sticks of fish he had cooking on a fire away and handed one to Zyra."That is quite a story. So you are sure you are, err, were the last of your kind?"

"Pretty sure." Zyra said shrugging as she bit into the fish. She moaned as the new flavor was a very welcomed taste."You're a very good..what do they call them? The ones who make food?"

"Cooks or chefs. Either one." Naruto said amused. While gaining knowledge of the human language helped, it didn't give you professor level understanding of English."I'm alright at it I guess. Living alone for most of my life taught me how to live off of the environment."

"You're a strange one Naruto." Zyra said taking a few more bites from the fish.

Naruto raised his eyebrow,"How so?"

Zyra rolled her eyes,"Most humans, judging from the sorceress' memories would be disgusted with how I came to this form."

"Like I said, I lived off of the environment. You did the same, only in your own way."Naruto said as he threw away the bones of his finished fish.

Zyra smiled and stared at the stars appearing in the Valoran sky."This world is a lot more diverse than the jungle I'm used to."

"Yes it is. That's why I'm determined to see all of it. I've been on this adventure ever since I entered this world."Naruto said as he also began star gazing.

Zyra looked at Naruto."Hey Naruto..."

"Yes Zyra?"Naruto asked looking back to the plant mage.

"You wouldn't mind if I accompany you, would you?" Zyra bit her lip nervously,"I mean if it doesn't bother you."

Naruto stared at her and smiled,"Of course not. I would be happy to have your company on my trip."

Zyra smiled back and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Naruto's chin like the sorceress did to her older brother when he left to join a hunt for food with the rest of the village hunters.

Naruto froze but then his smile grew,"Well if we want to be able to leave early in the morning, we both need some sleep."

Zyra walked over to Naruto and sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

Naruto unsealed his camping blanket and placed it on both of them laid back onto the roots of the big tree."Good night Zyra."

"Good night Naruto."Zyra said as reached over and fell asleep hugging Naruto.


	8. Naruto: Sage of the Wind

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

**Note: All of the champs are around 20 years old, including Naruto.**

**So guys, its been quite a long time eh? 9 months since my last update. I apologize but writer's block is a bitch.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ahri said as she stood in a training area unsure.

Naruto, stretching, answered,"Its just a spar. Its not like someone's gonna get hurt. Plus, if this group of summoners are as skilled as we think, I'm going to have to get back to snuff. So come at me. First to draw blood."

Ahri didn't say anything as she entered her battle stance. Naruto did the same taking out 2 kunai.

The area suddenly became silent. The only sound heard was the dull hum of the wind. As fast as it appeared, the silence disappeared. Ahri, clenching her hand, launched herself forward using her ultimate ability, Spirit Rush.

Naruto, who watched quite a few of her matches, was prepared for the essence bolts that shot out at him. Slicing them in half, Naruto went on the offensive, throwing his 2 kunai and rushing throw a couple of hand seals. "Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!(Blade of Wind)"

A drill of wind surrounded Naruto as his and Ahri's techniques clashed. Both abilities fought for supremacy but wind seemed triumphant as Naruto blew past the Nine-tailed fox. Ahri fell to her knees, small scratches covered her body. A cut was spotted on her arm as it released a small stream of blood. However, the injury healed as the flow stopped. She stood and turned around in order to face Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the irritated and mildly angry expression adorned on Ahri's face."Round 2?"

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

After the spar, that admittedly took longer than expected as Ahri's competitive nature came out, finished, The two other-worlders decided to go eat. Entering the cafe, Naruto saw many familiar faces. Most being champions. The two went to the buffet-style lay out and then found a two person table. Sitting down, they made light talk until a summoner appeared who seemed rather happy-go-lucky.

"Yes, who's asking?"Naruto replied as he placed down his chopsticks.

"I'm Nyjacky, but that doesn't matter right now. High Councilor Relivash wishes to speak with you. Alone." Nyjacky said glancing at Ahri.

Naruto hesitantly nodded as Ahri gave him a shooing motion with her hand."Go on, I can live an hour without you."

Naruto looked back to Nyjacky,"Okay, lead the way."

* * *

Relivash was mumbling to another councilman as Naruto entered the courtroom.

"You require something High Councilman?" Naruto said as Nyjacky left the room, accomplishing his task.

Relivash stared at Naruto and then chuckled,"Straight to the point with you?"

"I'm not one to beat around the bush sir." Naruto said as he sat in a chair with a smirk.

The room was circular in shape as chairs were in rows all pointing to the center where there was a desk with a single chair.

Relivash's eyes contained amusement as he cleared his throat."Naruto, we have a predicament. The institute of war is made for summoners and champions only. Seeing as you are neither, you see the problem? While I would gladly make an exception, the laws prevent me from doing so."

Naruto sighed as he considered his options."If those are my only options in order to stay here, I'd like to be the one fighting. Though you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, but its always good to be sure."Relivash said as he snapped his finger. A female summoner ran in with a piece of paper with a type of rune on it. Handing it to Naruto, the girl bowed and ran out."Please place some of your blood in the middle of the rune."

Naruto, guessing it was some type of blood seal, bit his thumb as smeared the blood onto the paper. The paper then shifted into a small pocket handbook. The title saying: Naruto, the Sage of Wind.

"Ah, interesting title you got there. The rune you activated has decided, based upon your mind, your skillset that is allowed to be used on the fields of justice along with your lore and title." Relivash explained.

Naruto opened book and was assaulted with a wall of text.

Naruto: The Sage of Wind

Health: 415 (+80)

Attack damage: 55 (+4.1)

Health Regeneration: 6.20 (+0.65)

Attack speed: 0.7 (+3.4%)

Chakra: 400

Armor: 19 (+4)

Chakra Regeneration: 50

Magic resist: 35 (+1.25)

Range: 130

Movement Speed: 340

Naruto is a melee champion who uses the wind as his ally for short to mid range situations.

Naruto's passive allows him to gain movement and attack speed using the wind based on the number of enemy champions near him regardless of visibility.

His Q is Great Breakthrough. It is a cone shaped attack that damages and knocks back enemy units.

His W is Rasengan which is an ability that lets Naruto form a ball of pure chakra and allows his to dash at an enemy. If hitting a champion, they are stunned for a certain duration.

His third ability is Wind Blade. It is a toggled ability that temporarily consumes 100 chakra in exchange for a basic attack range and damage boost. It coats his kunai knives with wind that is sharper than most swords.

His ultimate ability is Rasen-Tatsumaki. Forming a rasengan purely of wind chakra, Naruto points it at a target which then forms a vacuum of wind that sucks enemies toward Naruto.

Naruto looked at the skillset and nodded. He then flipped the page and noticed it was the lore. It followed his life but left out major details such as Ahri being within him for obvious reasons.

"Is that all High Councilman?" Naruto asked as he snapped the book shut.

Relivash nodded and replied,"Yes, that is all we require. Please be aware that you will begin to be summoned in two days for your first game."


	9. Piltover's Finest and a Demon Arrives

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

**ANNOUNCER VOICE**

**All the characters that aren't in the game or apart of the lore are going to be high elo players and streamers.**

**Note: All of the champs are around 20 years old, including Naruto.**

**Decided to write some paragraphs on my flight back from Thailand, ended up writing a whole chapter  
**

* * *

After exiting the council room, Naruto looked for Ahri but noticed that she was in a match. Sitting at a white circular table outside of the cafe with a display showing the game, Naruto relaxed as he watched Ahri buy her beginning items from the shop.

A presence appeared behind him that felt familiar. Hearing a mechanical whirring, Naruto immediately knew who it was. "Hey miss vigilante. How's cupcake doing?"

The mechanical sound died down signifying that what was making the sound turned off. A thud was heard and then the seat next to him became occupied. "Same old, same old Whiskers. Super serious especially after you left. You know you could've visited right? We both missed you."

"I had places to be. Plus I was looking for someone Vi. You remember me talking about that?" Naruto said as he reminisced on his days in Piltover.

* * *

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

"Ugh, this smoke is getting obnoxious." A teenage Naruto said as he walked out of the bread store with a plastic bag filled to the brim. "Why are all the food stores near the industrial section of the city?" Naruto questioned himself as he walked past an alley. Or at least that was the plan. A pink haired girl was running down the alley and crashed into Naruto sending both of their objects to the ground.

"Ow…" The girl said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hey you ok Whiskers?" She wore a grey tank top and a black jacket along with slightly torn jeans.

Naruto groaned as he got up and looked at the girl who crashed into him. The dark pink hair was what drew his attention first but his eyes noticed the concerned look on her face which also contained the roam numerals VI. "Yeah I'm fine. How about you?"

"My head hurts but it'll be okay." Vi replied as a number of footsteps were heard. Vi's head snapped around and saw a squad of policeman led by another girl. She turned back around and grabbed Naruto and her stuff. "Come on. Follow me!"

Naruto was confused for a second but his eyes snapped open in realization. "But my bread!"

LINE BREAK

Arriving at a tunnel that was the perfect size for the two teenagers, Vi opened a hidden door and pulled Naruto into the room. "Okay we're good."

"Are you now?" A female voice said behind the two.

Vi froze before turning around. Standing a few feet from them was a girl about their age. She had obsidian colored hair contained in a ponytail along with a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. A dark purple shirt and skirt adorned her body as there was a bronze police badge emblazoned on her shirt. By her side was a miniature sniper rifle. "Oh hey cupcake. How you doin'?"

The girl shook her head in exasperation before turning to Naruto and extended her hand, "So who are you? I haven't seen you in town before. My name is Caitlyn, not cupcake like miss vigilante over here calls me no matter how many times I tell her not to. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Naruto and I was just passing through as miss vigilante," Naruto chuckled causing Vi to glare at him lightly, "crashed into me." He shook her hand before bringing it to his mouth as he kissed it. "The pleasure's all mine."

Caitlyn lightly blushed as she took her hand back

"Get a room. It's Vi, whiskers by the way." Vi said as she rubbed a spot on her head again, wincing.

Naruto raised his hand as it glowed green. Placing it on the bum on her head, he began to heal it.

Vi shuddered as a cold feeling appeared on her head. As Naruto removed his hand, Vi checked and realized the injury disappeared. "Whoa, that was cool Whiskers. Literally and figuratively."

Naruto smiled, "Glad to help."

* * *

_Flashback over_

"I see the years have been kind to you Vi. You turned from a cute juvenile delinquent into a beautiful woman." Naruto complimented as Vi smiled.

"Thanks whiskers. I see you haven't changed from your flirty personality." Vi said as she turned to the match displayed in front of her. "So why are you here? You gonna stay or are you still free as the wind?"

Naruto grinned as he also turned to the match also. "I'm going to stay for a while Vi. I found the person I've been looking for."

Vi looked at him in confusion as she turned to the screen and noticed he was staring at Ahri. "Hm. Well don't be a stranger Naruto."

"I won't." Naruto said as Vi left.

As the match ended, Ahri left the field and walked to Naruto, her spirits low. Even though the game was extremely close, the enemy team was slightly more coordinated and that was the deciding factor.

"Good job out there Ahri." Naruto said as he hugged her.

Ahri hugged him back before scratching her head, "Not good enough apparently."

"Don't be disappointed. You gave it your all and that is all that matters." Naruto said, "Plus, I have some news."

* * *

**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light as he looked around before walking to the store. After spectating all of his friends, he understood the gist of the rules. Buying a cloth armor set and 5 health potions, Naruto went to top lane. His team was Ezreal and Zyra bot lane, Sejuani jungle, Anivia mid, and himself at top lane. The enemy team was Graves and Taric bot lane, nocturne jungle, Xerath mid, and Zed top. He was purple side so he sat in top lane tribush as he prepared for any invades.

Pings went off on the map as the summoners predicted an invade was going to happen. Suddenly a wave of dark stuff came out of mid lane bush from Nocturne towards Anivia who immediately retreated. Naruto sprinted down as all hell broke loose. The enemy Taric flashed over the wall and stunned Anivia who quickly got melted and fell into her egg state.

Naruto's summoner leveled up his Great Breakthrough ablility and flashed into the enemy team. Using the ability, it hit all 5 enemies and launched them into the wall, slightly stunning them for the duration of the knockback. That action saved Anivia as she exited egg form and flew away to the safety of her tower. The invade wasn't over yet though. Zyra, who got into position, threw down her snare and landed it on 3 of the enemy. Those being Graves, Zed, and Nocturne. Naruto's team jumped in and destroyed their health bars resulting in Taric and Graves dying to Ezreal and Naruto respectively as Nocturne flashed the wall to get away. Good jobs rang out from the summoners as a thank you was given to Naruto from Anivia and her summoner.

Naruto based as while he didn't get first blood, wanted to be safe and got 2 wards before heading back to lane. Zed was already in lane and was carefully last-hitting the creeps. Naruto did the same but took a couple chances to get harass down on Zed keeping him at lower health than Naruto. His summoner suddenly told him to back up as the ward Naruto had placed spotted Nocturne sitting in river bush. However, Sejuani pinged that she was on her way so Naruto decided to bait out the gank. Naruto played safe as he was close to level 3. Nocturne seemed content to sit there and wait until Naruto entered a compromising situation. As Sejuani got into position, Naruto hit level 3 and decided to go for it. Charging up his Rasengan, He pretended to aim for Zed but switched his target to Nocturne who was suddenly in a 2v1 situation. Falling easily to Naruto as Sejuani backed off to give him the kill, Naruto switched his focus to Zed who attempted to help his jungler. Naruto attacked Zed with his E-ability enhanced basic attacks before landing his Rasengan-Great Breakthrough combination.

This left Zed at low enough health for him to be finished by ignite and a normal basic attack as Naruto had run out of chakra to power his E.

**DOUBLE KILL**

As his summoner thanked Sejuani's, Naruto nodded to Sejuani who smirked back as she turned back to her jungle. Naruto cleared the lane and went back to base to buy a bilgewater cutlass.

* * *

20 minutes later, the score was 24-19 in Naruto's favor. Nocturne came back into the game strong as he helped Graves and Taric kill his bot lane and get a free dragon as Anivia had based and Sejuani was doing her red buff. Both teams had nearly no towers and Naruto's team was pushed back into their base. While everyone was at least 16 in level, only Naruto, Anivia, Sejuani, Zed, and Graves were level 18.

Zyra was dead for the next 8 seconds and Naruto was looking for a situation for his ult. He then noticed that 3 of the enemies were focused on Anivia who he also noticed had her egg passive up. He told his summoner his plan and his summoner warned him how risky it was.

"Trust me." Naruto said as he prepared. His summoner conveyed his message to the rest of the team who were wary at best but Anivia immediately agreed.

"He saved me at the beginning. I believe he knows what he's doing." Anivia said in her mother hen tone.

Zyra finally respawned as Anivia purposely over extended and got stunned by Taric. That seemed like a signal for the enemy team as Graves', Zed's, Nocturn'es ult were all used on the bird who fell to her bird form. Naruto grinned as he flashed to better position himself."Rasen-Tatsumaki!"

The enemy team realized as they attempted to get out of the way but it was too late. They were slowly getting sucked towards Naruto as multiple cuts appeared from the wind. Naruto's team chained up their ults resulting in an Ezreal triple kill and Naruto getting a double kill.

**ACE**

GG's flooded the chat as the enemy team surrendered resulting in the end of Naruto's first game and his first of many victories.

* * *

Naruto entered the cafe which suddenly became very loud as summoners and champions alike congratulated him on his very first game and how well he performed. Thanking them, Naruto pushed his way through to his usual table where Ahri was already sitting.

"Wonderful game Naruto. Those were some impressive plays you made and the word coming out of the grapevine has been saying that you purposely made Anivia get caught in order to win the game. Here's your gift." Ahri handed him a large bowl of ramen. "I had the chefs make it specifically for yo-"

Ahri was cut off as Naruto hugged her tightly. "Ahri, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? I haven't had ramen since we left our previous world!"

Ahri blushed, "W-well you're welcome."

Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and began eating with gusto.

* * *

_A week later_

As the new patch came in, Naruto definitely felt weaker in game. After numerous matches, the council decided he was too strong in comparison to other champs and nerfed him a bit. Now his lane match ups were a bit more even.

Also a new champion came into the game. Aatrox. A being known as a darkin, but to Naruto, Aatrox resembled a demon.

Naruto hadn't played against him yet but his next match was almost guaranteed to be against the new champ.

* * *

**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**

The teams were Quinn and Thresh botlane, Orianna mid, Jarvan IV jungle, and Naruto on blue side. The enemy team was Miss Fortune and Sona botlane, Katarina mid, Volibear jungle, and Aatrox top. Naruto bought his usual starting items, cloth armor and 5 health potions.

He entered the blue buff camp and prepared for any invades but Orianna checked mid lane bush with her ball so he slightly relaxed. After 1:55 hit, he basic attacked blue buff until it was half health and then went to his lane. Noticing Aatrox hadn't shown up yet, Naruto was wary of going for the minions. He leveled up his Great Breakthrough and only last hit with his ability until finally, his lane opponent showed up. Naruto's eyes snapped open as the evil aura that Aatrox held felt familiar. The aura was incredibly similar to youki and Naruto didn't like that. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto told his summoner his plan.

Hitting level 2, Naruto waited for Aatrox to be in mid animation of basic attacking a minion before quickly charging his Rasengan and rushing at Aatrox. Sadly, Aatrox's reaction speed was nothing to laugh at. He immediately leaped away from Naruto, dodging the Rasengan. Naruto snarled as he missed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**And done. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review since they keep me motivated!  
**


End file.
